dimensional_flipfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor
Victor is a mysterious figure who has a ability to create Portals leading to other worlds, yet he says to everyone he meets, he is merely an Observer of the events that are happening, due to the World Laws. History Little is known about Victor's personal life, he never talks about his origins due to seeing no reason to, he does state he travelled various worlds with apparent knowledge of the course of the events that would happen with a said world, nullifying the Memory Law, but he is quite capable in defending himself if need be. Victor is revealed be a Daniel where things have gone wrong after T.K's first attack in Traverse and set on a path to become the strongest possible, the reason for why is unknown, but he's revealed to be quite cunning in his plans to get whatever he requires, an example being Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. Personality Victor never stays in one emotion for too long, switching to serious one minute, dry, the next with whatever else to throw people off, but he isn't stupid enough to choose people who aren't skilled to partake in the strange Quests he gives them. Victor is shown to be a rather adept fighter and strategist in his own right when fighting against Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, albeit in mocking respect for him, even when eh knows Gilgamesh's abilities, he even infuriated him to get him to his weakest after concealing he had two Keyblades, he even goes so far as to state he'll have Saber, the King of Knights under him. Abilities Victor is capable of creating portals to other worlds much alike the Higher Powers or the Creator, even though he stated he isn't either one of those, he is quite adept in magic, being able to use Gravity spells to weigh down the enemy with a speed of a instant blur as it would seem to most people and create an Energy Shield or Handcuffs much similar to Riku's Dark Shield power. He has also been able to control Chakra and use the element of Wind, showing he can do Nature Manipulation, he did state he could unrust the Megaforce Morphers provided it was under a deal and not by acting out in the kindness. Victor reveals he does wield a Keyblade, the End of Pain and most notably, Matt's Keyblade after pilfering it from his grave in Arendelle, fighting against Gilgamesh in the Throne of Heroes, even commenting the Keyblade could strike a Heroic Spirit down due it's unique creation, much like the latter's Ea sword, he acquires the Gate of Babylon from Gilgamesh forcefully, leaving him with just his unique weapon and faithful chain, Enkidu out of respect for Gilgamesh to continue to participate in his world's Hoky Grail War, most likely changing Gilgamesh from Archer to Saber Class as he no longer wields his Gate. Victor would later utilize the Gate of Babylon to use Rule Breaker to sever the contracts between Gia and Bahamut ZERO as well as Neptune and Saber. Kamen Rider Baron Victor reveals he too has a Sengoku Driver and the Banana Lockseed, to become Kamen Rider Baron, the rival to Gaim, it unknown how he acquired the Driver but the assumption is when he visited his version of the Gokaiger World, he obtained it and it's assumed he also carries a Genesis Driver to become Lemon Energy Arms As with the other Armored and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Baron's forms are called Arms (アームズ Āmuzu?). His personal Lockseeds are styled in pure English that is sung in a chorus-like manner with a "1 of 2" theme, With the exception of Lemon Energy Arms, all of Baron's European Knight-themed Arms' helmets share the title Casque (カスク Kasuku?), while his visors share the title Sight (サイト Saito?). As an Armored Rider, Baron's Sengoku Driver plays European trumpet music and announces "Come On" (カモン Kamon?) before every transformation. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, he can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash (スカッシュ Sukasshu?), Au Lait (オーレ Ōre?), or Sparking (スパーキング Supākingu?). Kamen Rider Baron Genetic Wear The Ride Wear (ライドウェア Raido Uēa?) is Baron's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Baron's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Baron's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator (ライダーインジケーター Raidā Injikētā?) faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint, however, Baron originally in the show doesn't utilize any of these extensions. Banana Arms "Come On! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar!" - Transformation Announcement. Banana Arms (バナナアームズ Banana Āmuzu?) is Baron's default banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear, while the helmet Baron wears is the Burn Casque (バーンカスク Bān Kasuku?, a pun on "Banana") with the Burn Sight (バーンサイト Bān Saito?, see "Burn Casque") visor. This form debuts in episode 3. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms, but also barely be able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. While Banana Arms appears to be purely offensive with little to no defense, Baron can use the Banaspear to create Banana projections that can absorb hits. This Arms' finisher is the Spear Victory (スピアビクトリー Supia Bikutorī?), which has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. ◾Squash: Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. ◾Au Lait: Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. ◾Sparking: Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. Another finishing attack Baron can execute in this Arms is the Cavaliend (キャバリエンド Kyabariendo?), which is activated via the Squash function on the Sengoku Driver. Ichigo Arms "Come On! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!" Ichigo Arms (イチゴアームズ Ichigo Āmuzu?) is Baron's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed (reserved for Gaim), this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Baron wears is the Berry Kabuto (ツブテカブト Tsubute Kabuto?, lit. "Berry Helmet") with the Pulp Eye (パルプアイ Parupu Ai?) visor. This is the first of three Arms that Kaito tested. However, he complained that he doesn't always want to be the red one. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Baron Banana Arms Ganbarizing Card. Appearances: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! Trivia * Victor's ability to create Chakra as well Nature Manipulation is a reference to Naruto, indicating he has at one point, visited said world and it seems his main element is Wind. one of the rarest natural elements to acquire. * Victor states was mistaken as the 'Ghost of Christmas Future' and scared Ebenezer Scrooge for a few minutes while the visions were shown about his future should he continue as he is now and Victor met the actual Ghost who subtly took over as he left with a small apology. * Victor says the world of Final Fantasy VIII where he went to get the Megaforce Team minus Emma and Orion was the world's worst love story and talking casually about Ultimecia and Adel, possessing knowledge of Adel's current whereabouts being trapped in space with Laguna's resourceful strategy and of Ultimecia's plans, despite the SeeD's don't learn about her until Disc 3 where Squall discovers during Ellone trying to send his mind back to the time where Rinoa collapsed in Galbadia Garden as she was possessed by Ultimecia at the time, he did wonder why she uses the word 'k' instead of 'c' as Ultimecia would say 'Kurse' when the SeeD's actually meet her. * Victor says he been to a world where two sisters who aren't related by blood try to seduce their stepbrother, Keita Suminoe, a third-year Japanese middle school student living with his father, stepmother, and older twin stepsisters, Ako and Riko. Since the remarriage of their parents at childhood, the siblings have always been affectionately close and supportive of one another. This prologue skips to the trio, now as teenagers, see their opposites in a noticeably less platonic fashion; Ako and Riko frequently flirt and lust after Keita while, much to his stress, he fights the urge to give in to them, this being the world of KissxSis. * Victor mentions a world where a normal high school male gets married to a Alien Princess by touching her breasts and that the only way to cancel it was to touch them again, but the boy would fail to do so despite his best effort, he called him Rito in which indicates, he has been to the world of To Love Ru. * Victor also mentions he been to a world where a boy is in a contract with a demon girl to capture souls from Hell in which they enter girls and if they didn't fulfil it, their heads would be cut off but the boy only had his interest in Dating Sims and surprisingly, uses the knowledge to his advantage to conquer girls, this is a reference to Keima Katsuragi who conquered thousands of Dating Sims and thereby dubbed 'God of Conquest' while ELsie is a low rank demon who was on cleaning duty but got a job at the Loose Souls division in The World God Only Knows. * Victor says he when to the world of MLP: FiM but he immediately left as quickly as he arrived and did the same with Cars (Pixar). * Victor references Kon from Bleach when Jake was caught staring at Gia's butt, indicating he has seen the perverted plushie, but didn't elaborate further, this may be due to said character never gets much screentime, especially in the recent arc's of the manga. *Victor references Team Dai-Gurren, muttering about Yoko's age at the beginning at being like 14 yet have a bust size of a young adult and the Anti-Spirals as he thought the universal walls breaking down was due to their battle but merely brushed it aside as impossible. *Victor is impassive at seeing women's parts as he seen Vert's bust up close by a recording of Arendelle's invasion and merely ignores it in light of the current events, he also states Arendelle was a favorite world of his. *After his battle with the Heroic Spirit of Gilgamesh and claiming his Gate of Babylon as his own, Victor merely answers that "My name? I'm just a victor, nothing more, nothing less." after Gilgamesh's demand for a name, hinting it isn't his true name. *With the Gate of Babylon under his command, Victor is capable to using anything from the vault of Gilgamesh with the exception of Gilgamesh's Ea Sword and Enkidu which he allowed him to keep possession of so Gilgamesh still had a chance in his reality's Holy Grail War, most likely changing his Class in his reality from Archer to Saber, this technically makes Victor the 'King of Heroes' as he defeated Gilgamesh but allows him to keep that title, therefore, not becoming one. *Victor states he'll have the King of Knights, Saber when he gets the chance, echoing Gilgameshs's desire to have her as well as her Noble Phantasms to his collection, Category:Characters